


Who Do You Work For?

by CatsWithUnicorns



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/CatsWithUnicorns
Summary: This is my take on how Jill had the scarab placed upon her chest.





	Who Do You Work For?

Rain came to a steady halt, watching as two men half dragged an unconscious form. While three others followed on behind, looking as though they'd been beaten far more worse than the person they were currently bringing in.

"Who the heck is this now?" she frowned.

The men turned to look between themselves before one finally spoke up to her.

"It’s classified."

Rain gave a smirk before turning on the man with lightning speed. If his ribs weren't already broken, they were now.

"Nothing’s classified to me," she snarled.

The other two looked down on their fallen comrade and left in a hurry, leaving Rain to enter the room and see for herself.

"Ok, boys, clear out!" she demanded.

The two men stopped abruptly at this, one with his fist raised and the other holding the scarab ready to be placed on its victim’s chest.

"Miss Ocampo, you don't have....."

Before he could finish his sentence, Rain punched him in the gut making him drop the scarab right into her hand.

"I said out, now!" she warned them, raising her voice a little.

The other wasn't going anywhere until he'd gotten his final punch in, though that wasn't going to happen as Rain caught his fist in hers, fingers tightening around his until she smiled at the sound of bones snapping.

"I don't think I made myself clear," she scowled as the man screamed.

"We're leaving," the other quickly announced, still holding his gut.

Rain watched the pair scamper off like little children before turning her attention to the captive. She gave the scarab a looking over before throwing it on the table.

"So, what do we have here?" she pondered, a little excited about having something new to play with.

**Control room**

"Sir, it would seem Miss Ocampo is in the integration room."

"Then get her out of there!"

"Yes, sir."

**Interrogation Room**

Rain paced the figure tied to the chair for a little while. It was fun to see her prey scared, though this prey seemed to be more reluctant than the others she'd been across.

"You're not scared?" she asked.

The figure said nothing, but Rain could see her chest rise and fall a little unsteadily. But maybe that was because of all the experimenting they’d previously done on her. 

"You're Umbrella's latest toy," she went on. “The one they had stored up for some special duty.”

The figure still remained silent.

"How about we play a little game, huh?"

The woman's chest rose slightly faster.

**Back at the control room**

"Wait."

"Sir?"

"Leave her be, just for now."

"Um, yes, sir."

**Back to Interrogation**

Rain smiled down on the figure and raised a hand to the cloth sack on her head, quickly grabbing it and pulling it straight off to see long blonde hair rain down, some covering the woman's face. Rain hadn't expected to come face to face with something she'd actually find attractive.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep professional.

The woman said nothing, instead lowered her head.

"I asked you a question," Rain glared, taking a fistful of hair in her fingers before yanking up the woman's head. "Who are you?"

The woman just spat at her.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she laughed, wiping the blood from her cheek.

She let go of her hair to then deliver a sharp punch to the woman's gut.

"Told ya so," Rain teased lightly, quite satisfied at hearing the woman gasp for air. "So, you ready to tell me your name?"

It took a while for her to recover, but as soon as she did, she stayed quite yet again. Rain pulled out her knife and gave it a good looking over, even testing the sharpness of it.

"Your call, sweetheart, I have plenty of time." Rain teased, grabbing a chair and placing it down in front of the woman before straddling it.

Time passed rather slowly, but Rain didn't much care. She was quite busy entertaining herself by moving the odd strands of blonde hair from the woman's face with her knife.

"Looks like they did quite a number on you," she grinned, seeing the dark bruise on the woman’s left eye standing well out against paling skin, torn lip and cut to the jaw also.

The woman turned her face away.

"Aw, playing shy are we?" she teased yet again.

"Fuck you!" the woman snapped.

Rain clicked her tongue as she stood from the chair to then move it aside. She walked over to the table, picking up the scarab.

"Sometime soon, I'll have this little beauty on that fine chest of yours."

The woman looked up to see what she was talking about.

"They had no luck, so what makes you think you will."

Rain placed the device back down on the table.

"Don't think I can break you, huh?" she asked, bending over the nervous looking woman.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" the woman stammered as Rain leaned in even more.

Warm lips met her own, which put her off her guard. Was this how all Umbrella employees treat their captives?

"You ready to tell me your name," Rain now whispered into her ear, while her hand was left to its own devices.

"J-Jill...Valentine," the woman breathed.

Rain smiled as she started to nip at Jill's neck, her hand was now wedged between her legs, what with Jill closing her thighs to keep it there.

"Untie me, please." Jill begged, pulling against her restraints.

Rain pulled her hand free of its tight prison and glanced down at the disappointed look Jill was giving off.

"You think I'd just fuck you?" Rain laughed lightly, looking down on her.

Jill felt it hit her like a stone. Why did she fall for her teasing? She felt tears sting her eyes, but forced them back. No way would she look like a fool, she was dignified after all.

"That look upon your face is priceless," Rain smirked at her.

Jill didn't see the funny side of it.

"You really though I wouldn't," she continued to mock.

If her legs weren't tied to the damn chair, Rain wouldn't be standing there gloating at her with a full set of teeth.

"You're going to hope that I don't get free of this chair," Jill now threatened with a glare to match.

Rain smirked as she cracked her fingers and rounded her shoulders before dropping to her knees in front of her. She reached into her own trousers with her right hand, pulling out her knife once again.

"What the fuck are you...." Jill asked in horror as Rain lowered the knife between her legs.

She looked up to meet the woman’s terrified gaze before bringing up the knife to slice through just the fabric of her trousers and knickers. She then dropped the knife, which clattered loudly in the empty room. 

"Thought I was going to harm you?" she teased.

Jill glared at her, watching as she lowered her mouth to her most sensitive area before stopping and rising again.

"Why are you doing this to......" Jill demanded, getting cut off as Rain now reached for her gun.

Jill swallowed, but soon realised that Rain had now turned around to point at the camera just behind her.

**Control Room Malfunction**

"Sir, we just lost visuals in...."

"I can plainly well fucking see that. Get the other up and running now!"

"Yes, sir."

**Back to Business**

After that was taken care of, Rain was now free to get back to what she was doing once again. She reached for the fabric and tore it that little bit more. Jill clamped down on her lip as she felt Rain's fingers softly brush up against her smooth skin.

"You like that, don't you?" Rain smirked as she slipped her fingers under Jill, who had shifted slightly to make it easier for her to enter her, legs opened as far as she could allow.

"This is so wrong," Jill sighed, trying to go against her bodies instincts.

Rain chuckled as she rammed her fingers as hard as she could into the woman, making her gasp.

"You shouldn't fight it," she warned her.

Jill closed her eyes. She felt so dirty right now, but a part of her was enjoying this. Rain thrust her fingers in and out, her thumb rubbing her sweet spot as she went along.

"This is not happening," Jill tried to tell herself, though her body was screaming at her to ride this out or else.

Rain pulled out just as Jill had bucked up against her. She was panting slightly and looked quite desperate.

"Please," she begged, hating the sound of her own voice. This was not her at all. Jill was not someone you could mess with, but all she was now, was a desperate needy mess.

"I thought you said this wasn't happening," Rain teased.

"Just fucking finish me!" Jill snapped.

Rain could see the fire in her eyes. "I think we're going to get along just fine," she smiled before lowering her mouth to her.

Jill pulled on the ropes binding her, not caring of her skin tearing. She wanted, needed to touch Rain, feeling the woman as she took her.

"Ah, fuck," she hissed, bucking her hips into her again.

Rain clamped down on the softness of Jill, getting a sharp intake of breath in return.

"Damn....you....." Jill breathed, tipping her head back as she tried to not go with her body’s instincts yet again. "Ah.....you....."

Rain devoured her, licking, biting, sucking until Jill could take no more.

"S-Stop....I.....can't....." Jill warned her.

Rain didn't take no as an answer and so carried on. If she had stopped, then Jill would find herself in a world of pain. Maybe she liked that kind of thing, who knew. Rain just knew she needed to weaken the woman as she was doing now.

"Ah.....fuck....please......just......."

That was it, the final push over the sweet edge of pleasure. Jill lowered her head as she rode out the immense wave of pleasure. Rain licked her lips as she now stood to grab the scarab from the table.

"Time to make you one of the team," she smiled while tearing at Jill's top before laying the scarab to her chest.

Jill gasped as she felt six spikes pierce her skin. She screamed as the device settled itself on her body, injecting something into her now to calm and control her.

"How's that," Rain smirked.

"I congratulate you on a job well done," the Red Queen now encouraged. "I shall now have full control over Project Jill Valentine."

Rain took up her chair again, this time to see Jill's reawakening. The Umbrella logo flashed in her eyes, showing her she was now under their control.

'Hey Jill," Rain called out to her.

Jill snapped her gaze to her, the restraints nothing more than weak string to her now. Rain watched as the blonde stood, hand outreached to take her by the neck, leaving her helpless as Jill's hand tightened slightly, pulling her from the chair to then slam her painfully into the wall.

“You like that don’t you?” Jill then repeated back to her with a smirk.

“Oh, I like rough.” Rain now smiled.

Jill looked her in the eye, saying nothing before leaning over to give her one hell of a kiss.

"Shoulda changed you sooner," she smirked as Jill let go to then lowered herself.

Rain allowed her trousers to be pulled down to her ankles, knickers too. It wasn't long before Jill brought her over the edge.

"We should do this more often," Rain smiled weakly as she dropped to the floor.

Jill licked her fingers before turning to leave and get herself ready, leaving Rain to pull herself together. The next time they would meet, would be under strict orders to kill.

**xXx**

"Project Alice has escaped. We are to find and kill her by any means necessary," Jill ordered, getting a smug grin from Rain.

"Nice suit," she commented.

Jill turned to her with a smile, taking up Rain's hand to guide it into her suit so that she could feel her breast.

"I love it when you prepare me," Rain beamed.

Jill gave her a quick kiss before moving her hand from her. "Find Alice, kill her. Then we have sex."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," Rain nodded, taking up her favourite gun before following Jill into the van.


End file.
